Drive (R.E.M. song)
"Drive" was the lead single and first track from American alternative rock band R.E.M.'s eighth studio album Automatic for the People in 1992. Although it was not as successful as previous lead singles "Losing My Religion," "Stand," or "The One I Love" in the United States, it became R.E.M.'s then second biggest hit on the UK Singles Charts, peaking at #11. It managed a peak of #28 on the Billboard Hot 100. The song did hit number one on the Modern Rock Tracks and number two on the Mainstream Rock Tracks. Despite the success and popularity of the song, it was left out of the band's Warner Bros. Records "best of" compilation In Time: The Best of R.E.M. 1988–2003. However, a live version of the song was included in the special edition two-disc set of In Time that included rarities, live versions, and B-sides. The version featured was the "funk" version, which has never been studio-recorded. The song is included on the 2003 live DVD Perfect Square, the 2007 live CD/DVD R.E.M. Live, and the 2009 live CD Live at The Olympia (and its accompanying DVD This Is Not a Show). This song was also sampled in the song "Space Bound" by Eminem on his album Recovery. The B-side, "Winged Mammal Theme" was used on The Weather Channel's Local on the 8s segments in June 2005, December 2005, and September 2009. Contents hide * 1 Inspirations * 2 Music video * 3 Track listing ** 3.1 US 7", Cassette and CD single ** 3.2 UK "Collector's Edition" CD Single ** 3.3 DE CD Maxi-Single ** 3.4 FR CD Maxi-Single ** 3.5 UK and DE 7" and Cassette Single * 4 Charts * 5 References Inspirationsedit The title itself is derived from Stipe and R.E.M.'s support for what would eventually become the "Motor Voter Bill" and the lyric "Hey, kids, rock 'n' roll" is an homage to the song "Stop It" by fellow Athens, Georgia group Pylon; Stipe has also said the song is an "obvious homage to 'Rock On' by David Essex," which features a similar line.1 "The arrangement of 'Drive' was, in part, inspired by Queen," reported Scott Litt. "Pete and Mike are big Queen fans. Queen records, for all their bombast, sounded like each player had a personality."2 Mike Mills has said "'Drive' is just telling kids to take charge of their own lives. Pause. Among other things."3 To Peter Buck: “It’s a subtle, political thing. Michael specifically mentions the term ‘bush-whacked’. But if you want to take it like ‘Stand’, that’s cool, too. You like to think that you can appreciate these songs on any level you want to. I have a lot of records I listen to when I’m just doing the dishes. Like Ride records. I really like Ride a lot. And I have no idea what the songs are about. And I really don’t care. I don’t even worry about it. Lyrics are the last thing I listen to, unless someone is hitting me over the head with it.”3 Music videoedit The song's video, directed by Peter Care, was shot over two nights in late August 1992 at Sepulveda Dam in the Sherman Oaks area of Los Angeles. Track listingedit All songs written by Bill Berry, Peter Buck, Mike Mills and Michael Stipe except as noted. US 7", Cassette and CD singleedit # "Drive" – 4:25 # "Winged Mammal Theme" – 2:55 UK "Collector's Edition" CD Singleedit # "Drive" – 4:25 # "It's a Free World Baby" – 5:11 # "Winged Mammal Theme" – 2:55 # "First We Take Manhattan" (Leonard Cohen) – 6:06 DE CD Maxi-Singleedit # "Drive" – 4:25 # "World Leader Pretend" – 4:15 # "Winged Mammal Theme" – 2:55 FR CD Maxi-Singleedit # "Drive" – 4:25 # "World Leader Pretend" – 4:15 # "First We Take Manhattan" – 6:06 UK and DE 7" and Cassette Singleedit # "Drive" – 4:25 # "World Leader Pretend" – 4:15 Chartsedit Category:1992 singles